Aoids
by verizon wireless
Summary: The strange and enigmatic Aoids (strange half-human, half-Zoid beings) have reappeared in the metropolis Osheanus after their disappearance hundreds of years before. Karina Fareme soon finds out that if she wants to keep her Zoid, she'll have to fight.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids though.

Prologue: _But that's just a story.  
_  
There is a story.  
  
About the half-human, half-Zoid Aoids.  
  
They were said to be the first pilots, and they knew their Zoid much better than any pilot today could.  
  
But that's just a story.  
  
Or at least, everyone hoped.  
  
A/n: Wow. That was a hell of a short prologue. Well, come on! Keep reading!


	2. Bustin' Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit.

Chapter One: _It gave a joyful roar as sunlight once again glinted off its body.  
_  
June 11, 3115. Fareme Mansion: home of the owner of Zoids & Parts Co.  
  
Karina Fareme tiptoed into the immense dark warehouse. Her face glowed a spectral green under the light of the glow stick.  
  
In her other hand she held a small, handheld device, its screen dark.  
  
The fierce shapes of Zoids towered over her. Occasionally the light from the glow stick would glint off a blade or a claw or the barrel of a gun.  
  
She recognized the regal pose of a Command Wolf and the low, slinking body of a Leoblaze.  
  
Finally she got to the Zoid she was looking for: Liger Zero.  
  
She was never allowed to touch it, much less get in the cockpit and pilot the thing, even it was given to her. Her now deceased father had given it to her when she was very young.  
  
He had renovated it and installed it with state-of-the-art technology. He had designed custom parts for it. He even designed another form for it to change into, though he never was able to make it.  
  
He was killed in a Zoid accident when Karina was two, almost three. His multi-million dollar business Zoid & Parts Co. went to his wife, Lisa. But she disappeared. So the business was given to his friend Jerry Samalon, who was also Karina's godfather.  
  
She brushed away the depressing thoughts as she climbed up the towering Zoid.  
  
She had to manually open the cockpit door; Jerry had immediately shut down the Zoid for what seemed for good when her father was killed, in fear that she was next.  
  
But that, of course, didn't stop Karina.  
  
She pushed the heavy cover door open until she was able to squeeze in.  
  
She tumbled in the cockpit as the cover closed with a click. It was then that she realized the glow stick was gone.  
  
She was in an airtight cockpit with no light and no energy. Before she could panic, she got herself into the seat. At least she still had the device, which was good.  
  
She turned it on. Its screen went on as its fan began to whir.  
  
Maybe the light it emitted was enough... She opened the back panel of the device and began to pull out the connection wires. Then, using the light of the screen that simply said, "Ready," she began to connect the wires to specific ports underneath the main control board.  
  
When she finished connecting the last wire, the little handheld began to click and tap like a laptop.  
  
A long list of information trailed down the screen. The Zoid's specifications, weapon status, current weight, current energy level, and all kinds of other things.  
  
After a full minute of this the screen calmed down and finally stopped. The little handheld asked, "What do you want to do?"  
  
Using the plastic pencil that was stowed away in the side of the device, Karina entered a command:  
  
command change status: on /command  
  
A lot like HTML, she mused to herself. Well, that was to be expected: the friend she got the device from began as a web designer before going into hacking.  
  
The moment she pressed enter the whole cockpit came to life.  
  
The two side screens had information rolling down them; probably the same her little hacking device had shown.  
  
They stopped, and the main screen went alive, demanding her license.  
  
Getting her license was yet another thing she had to do without Jerry knowing.  
  
Her father had known a piloting teacher who specialized in lion-type Zoids. Though he had no Liger Zero for her to learn in, he taught her what to expect.  
  
She whipped out the card and inserted it into the designated slot, like you would when getting money at an ATM.  
  
There was more clicking and whirring and the screen said, "Welcome Karina Fareme." The words disappeared, and now showed her her surroundings.  
  
She unplugged her little hacking device from the Zoid and entered in another command:  
  
scan X12N-A3 Electric Warehouse Door /scan  
  
For a few seconds it said "Searching..." but then it beeped and said, "Found."  
  
Karina entered in another command:  
  
command change status: open /command  
  
The device beeped again and she saw the huge warehouse door open. She leapt for it and whooped as she stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
Liger Zero gave a joyful (and maybe a bit too loud) roar as sunlight once again glinted off its metal body and as the wind blew off the dust that it had been collecting.  
  
Karina laughed as she thought of how Jerry would probably have a cardiac arrest when he saw her in Liger. 


	3. You've got a deal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids, though.   
  
Chapter Two: _"Sure, fine," she replied. "Get in."  
_  
She was free.  
  
Sure Jerry would wring her neck for this one, but hey.  
  
Liger Zero let out another roar. He, too, was enjoying the newly found freedom.  
  
Karina's destination was the Zoid Café, which was owned by Zoids & Parts Co.  
  
Though there really was a full functioning café, it was mainly there for pilots to show off their Zoids and battle in the huge battle arena in the back. She could test Liger's power there.  
  
The café was painfully busy, everyone trying to get into the arena quickly. Everyone's language was especially colorful too.  
  
She brought Liger to the area where you were allowed to idle, and opened the cockpit cover.  
  
She took a deep breath. She never thought she'd be able to do this: enjoy the breeze atop a Zoid.  
  
"Good God! Is it – it is!"  
  
Karina snapped her head down. A kid was tapping on one of Liger Zero's claws.  
  
"Hey kid, get away!" she shouted. She got Liger to park, which was, to him, lying down on his stomach and resting his chin on the ground.  
  
The kid – well, teenager, he had looked smaller so high up – came running to the open cockpit. His hair was black, and freckles dotted his face, though some were probably bits of grime. His eyes were dark and excited.  
  
Before Kari could even open her mouth he said, "He's a Liger Zero, isn't he? That's so cool! Where did you get him, the only one I know is owned by- " He looked at Karina for the first time and jumped back. He pointed a finger at her.  
  
"You're – you're _Charles Fareme's daughter!"_ he cried, still pointing. Kari wanted to bite his finger, but instead said,  
  
"I'm Karina Fareme, but you can call me Kari."  
  
She extended her hand to him and he shook it with such enthusiasm that she thought it might fall off.  
  
"I'm Joe, and you can call me... well, Joe."  
  
"Hey girl with the Liger Zero!"  
  
Karina could hear Joe mutter, "Shit!" and dive under Liger, followed by something hitting metal and another curse.  
  
She looked up. It was a guy a bit older than her. He stood in a red Blade Liger.  
  
"Yeah?" she called back.  
  
"That's a pretty little Zoid you got there," he sneered, his blonde hair waving in the wind. "But can you pilot it? I mean, you're just a girl."  
  
Kari's face went red with anger. Was he implying that she couldn't pilot Liger because she was a _girl?!_  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You bet it is! Why don't we battle this out?"  
  
"You got yourself a deal!"  
  
He left, probably to reserve a spot for them in the arena.  
  
Joe peeked out gingerly, a big bruise forming on his forehead.  
  
"Is he gone?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he sees me with you, he'll bash my face in."  
  
_"What?!"  
_  
"We're both part of the same team; he'll think I'm giving you secret information."  
  
Karina sighed.  
  
"But," Joe began. "I'd really like to see how Liger Zero handles. Can I... sit in back while you fight?"  
  
Kari considered. It wouldn't hurt, would it? "Sure, fine," she replied. "Get in." 


	4. Ready, set, FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids, though. A/N: Fareme is said 'fara-MAY'  
  
Chapter Three: _Something landed on Liger's nose. It looked like a kid.  
_  
"Everyone step aside! Karina Fareme coming through! Yes! The one and only! She owns this whole place!"  
  
Karina sighed. Joe was having a bit too much fun with the microphone.  
  
"Maybe I should take it now..."  
  
"Awww. Please?"  
  
Kari gave him the ultimate serious look.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Liger Zero and Blade Liger entered the arena and took their places.  
  
"So," the blonde-haired boy said. "I'm guessing you're Karina Fareme. I'm Lloyd Skyelark, though you don't need to remember. So," the Blade Liger crouched, ready to spring. "Are you ready?"  
  
Liger Zero followed in suit. "Of course I am," Karina replied. Liger roared impatiently and pawed the ground.  
  
The computerized voice came to life, "Ready, Set, FIGHT!"  
  
Liger Zero and Blade Liger leapt at each other simultaneously. They collided into each other with a screech.  
  
"Gun 'im!" Joe cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This one," he pointed to a certain button. "The ones under the chest!"  
  
Kari followed his instructions and the Blade Liger jumped back after getting shot at almost point blank.  
  
Lloyd gritted his teeth. He was never the one to receive the first blow. Ever. He sent Blade Liger into a headlong lunge into Liger Zero.  
  
Again, metal grinded against metal.  
  
"What do I do now?!" Kari asked Joe.  
  
"I don't know!" he replied. "You're the pilot!"  
  
"Only because I have my license doesn't mean I'm experienced!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Blade Liger sent all its weight to the right, sending Liger sprawling. Then it leapt, its golden fangs bared so it could do serious damage.  
  
Suddenly a shot came from Liger's tail, hitting – and cracking – the orange Plexiglas at the head. Lloyd cried out as Blade Liger tumbled onto Liger Zero.  
  
Liger roared and sank its own golden teeth into one of the blades on the side of Blade Liger's face.  
  
The red Zoid roared and whipped its tail at Liger. He let go, and both Zoids scrambled up.  
  
"That was great!" Joe exclaimed. "You don't suck."  
  
"I said I was inexperienced, not that I suck!"  
  
"Same difference."  
  
The red Blade Liger sent a flurry of shots at Liger Zero. Kari tried to dodge them, but several still got him.  
  
"Kari the left hind leg's got severe damage!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need a backseat driver!"  
  
_Okay_, Lloyd thought angrily. _No more games._  
  
Blade Liger extended its blades. They glowed orange as they powered up.  
  
"Oh no. Lloyd's extended Blade Liger's blades!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," growled Karina.  
  
"There's so much power in those blades that if they even graze you, Liger'll short-circuit."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Blade Liger dove into a run. Karina was officially screwed.  
  
She sent Liger diving into Blade Liger, hoping she'd be able to jump over the Zoid. But with the damage on Liger's hind leg, she was having her doubts. Already it was hindering him.  
  
The two Zoids got continuously closer. Right before Kari was going to jump, something landed on Liger's nose. It looked like a kid.  
  
Karina screamed and slammed on the breaks.  
  
Lloyd wasn't expecting her to stop like that and slammed right into her, one of his blades resting on the ground, the electricity harmlessly entering the ground. That drained the whole battery, making it shut down.  
  
Lloyd yelled as the lights went off.  
  
All was quiet in Liger Zero's cockpit until Joe moaned.  
  
"Man, what made you stop like that? He asked.  
  
Karina shook her head. "There was... there was a kid on Liger's nose."  
  
Joe stood up. "A kid?"  
  
"Yeah, a kid! I swear, I saw it!"  
  
"Of course," Joe said skeptically.  
  
Kari made a face and rested her head on the headrest. 


	5. From Busting To Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids, though.  
  
Chapter Four: _"I hope you haven't damaged Liger." She laughed nervously. "About that..."_  
  
Karina opened the cockpit door and to in the results of the battle.  
  
The crash had been worse than she had thought. The two Zoids were tangled together, as if in an embrace. Liger's left hind leg had collapsed, and the once white armor was now blackened in places by the gunshots.  
  
She winced. Jerry was_ really_ going to kill her now.  
  
She could see the Blade Liger's cockpit quiver as Lloyd attempted to open it. She jumped over to help him, knowing how hard it was to open without power.  
  
Seeing Kari helping, he gave it a mighty push that nearly sent her flying off the Zoid.  
  
"I guess you won," he mumbled. She could see it was killing him to say it.  
  
Karina smiled. "Let's call it a tie."  
  
He gave her a distrustful look and said, "Yeah, sure. Anyway, do you mind if I use your intercom to get someone to tow my Zoid?" Karina could see the question was poking at his already bruised ego.  
  
She was about to say yes when she remembered what Lloyd would do if he saw Joe, especially now that she won.  
  
"How about I recharge your battery a bit instead?" she offered. "So youdon't have to pay for the towing fees." She could just imagine how relieved Joe might be right now.  
  
Lloyd gave her a suspicious look while he considered. "I _guess _we could do that."  
  
Kari nodded. She jumped back into her own Zoid and pulled herself away from Blade Liger as well as she could with three legs.  
  
"I owe you big time," Joe said, peeking out from the back seat.  
  
"And don't forget it!" Karina joked.  
  
Once the two Zoids were separated enough, Lloyd opened Blade Liger's battery cover and Kari dragged the huge connection wires of Liger's second battery over.  
  
It wasn't the main battery, so she guessed it wasn't that bad if it was drained a bit. Truth be told, she didn't know what it was for. Probably a backup, she guessed.  
  
After Blade Liger was charged and Lloyd and it left, Karina got a call. It was from...  
  
"Oh no," she moaned.  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
  
"Just hide and brace yourself."  
  
Joe did as he was told and Kari answered the call.  
  
Jerry's furious face appeared on the main screen. His brown hair was in disarray and his hazel eyes could set something on fire.  
  
"KARINA ALYS FAREME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A ZOID, MUCH LESS IN LIGER ZERO?! AND TO MATTERS WORSE, ILLEGALLY! HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT YOU NEED A LICENSE?!"  
  
Oh yeah, he didn't know about that.  
  
He continued to rant for a good minute until finally he asked, a bit calmer,  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Um, the Zoid Café."  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hope you haven't damaged Liger."  
  
Kari laughed nervously.  
  
"About that..."  
  
"Don't tell me," Jerry cut in. "I don't want to get in a car accident. I'll be right there. Can you handle remaining there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." The connection was broken.  
  
"Wow," Joe said. "And I thought my mom was scary when she was pissed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Karina said hastily. She shoved the hacking device into his arms.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, examining it with interest.  
  
"Something you'll hold for me until I can meet you again. And," she added as she slapped his hand from the power button. "Something you won't play around with."  
  
He gave her a frown as she took her license from its slot and pocketed it. She'd break the news that she wasn't piloting illegally to Jerry later.  
  
She grabbed a pen and paper from the glove compartment.  
  
"What's your phone number?"  
  
Joe blinked in confusion and said, "(752) 361-1129."  
  
Karina nodded and shooed him out of the cockpit.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay?" she called.  
  
He nodded and ran off. And none too soon, because a minute later Jerry came running up to her and Liger.  
  
She climbed down and braced herself.  
  
"Look at him! What did you do? Do you know how much this will cost?! Only because we live comfortably doesn't mean I'm willing to flush money down the toilet!"  
  
"Just call Albert; he'd love to work on Liger again. And he'll charge reasonably."  
  
Albert Tatsuro used to be the Fareme's personal Zoid mechanic, as well as a very close friend. He used to visit often until Jerry explained how much he hated Zoids.  
  
Jerry made no reply but pointed to the parking lot, playing the I'm-not- going-to-speak-to-you-until-we-get-home-where-I-can-really-yell-at-you! Game.  
  
Karina followed quietly, knowing it was useless to argue with him now.  
  
The drive home was torture. As Jerry drove the car through the congested highways of Osheanus he said nothing.  
  
The silence was forbidding.  
  
She was so dead.  
  
They made it home. The automatic gate opened for them and Jerry parked in the large gravel driveway.  
  
It was maintenance day: people were pruning hedges, mowing the lawn, probably cleaning the pool in the back and cleaning the house.  
  
Kari moaned inwardly. Jerry was probably going to save some chores for her.  
  
They got inside and he ushered her into her room.  
  
It had one of the best views of the whole mansion.  
  
To the far corner of the southern wall was a bay window that looked out to the large pool, where two guys were trying to clean it.  
  
To the left of that was the queen sized bed. The cleaners had already done her room, so bed was made.  
  
To the left of the bed was the computer desk. The LCD screen hung on the wall so that the computer desk could double as a homework desk.  
  
On the northern wall was the plasma TV which was parallel to the bed. Next to that was the DVD/CD rack, which held the DVD player on top. And next to that was the closet. On the other side of the TV was the door to the bathroom.  
  
All that was western wall held was a large window. By it was a chair with a chenille blanket folded on it.  
  
In the eastern wall was the door into the hallway and a wall full of posters of Zoids, their pilots, the latest bands, and printouts of video game characters. But mostly of Zoids.  
  
In the closet were all her clothes, and her collection of all kinds of Zoid model kits.  
  
The bathroom consisted of a blue glass sink, a roll top bathtub with jets, a toilet, and a medium-sized window.  
  
Karina had the whole window covered with blue cellophane so that the whole bathroom had a calming blue look.  
  
She sat down on her bed, readying herself for an explosion of yelling, but instead she found herself being hugged. Hard.  
  
"Karina, you really scared me today. The warehouse door open, Liger gone, you gone, I thought something terrible happened. And then I saw Liger's condition..." The hug tightened from uncomfortable to unbearable. "It could have been much worse."  
  
Kari returned the hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Jer, see? I knew what I was doing."  
  
He shook his head. "It's not like you had your license."  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
Jerry looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Oh no. Maybe this wasn't the best time to tell him after all.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
_Good job_, she commented sourly to herself. _That was some smooth thinking back_ _there_. She gave him her license.  
  
He examined it, probably understanding more of it than she had.  
  
"Larry taught you and you _still _ruined Liger?"  
  
Karina stared at him, her mouth open in shock. Where did the whole hugging, lovey, I'm-so-glad-you're-still-alive thing go?  
  
"Well _excuse me_, but someone here wasn't allowed to gain any experience in a Zoid!"  
  
Jerry laughed. It was a relieved laugh.  
  
Kari, too, was relieved: relieved that Jerry wasn't going to yell at her and then ground her.  
  
"Maybe it's time to move on," he said. "It killed me to tell Albert I 'hated' Zoids. Maybe it's time for him to come back."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Karina was about to dance when Jerry said,  
  
"And don't forget: you're grounded 'till further notice." 


	6. Aoid's Second Appearance

A/n: Hey peeps! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. It's just that I started writing the story in a friend's summerhouse in New York and then when we got back to Florida our wireless internet transmitter thingy was totally fried and my dad wouldn't go to Best Buy and get one immediately. So that's my excuse. How about reviewing so that I feel better about having to survive without internet for a week? Oh and sorry for waiting so long to have an Aoid appear in the story. _Anyway_, here's the chapter before I drown you with my complaints of how damn long it took to drive from NY to FL.

Disclaimer: I do not Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids, though.

Chapter Five: _She saw him. The kid. That was on Liger's nose._

The next two weeks were torture.

Jerry had felt evil and told her that if she was to even _touch_ a Zoid the two weeks she was grounded, he'd forget about letting her pilot Liger.

When she wasn't going to school, she was pacing in her room and staring at the canopy of her bed.

Yes, true torture. And the worst thing was that Jerry was enjoying every moment of this. Oh, she'd get him back.

It was another slow day. School sucked, homework sucked, and Jerry was smiling too much.

She just finished taking a bath (she usually took showers, but she was trying to kill time) when she saw him. The kid. That was on Liger's nose. That saved her from a short-circuited Zoid.

He was crouched on his hands and that balls of his feet, looking at her. Or at least, she thought.

He looked like one of those kids who wore awesome homemade costumes on Halloween. And his was Liger Zero.

He wore a black body suit so that not one piece of skin showed. On his shoulders and hips he wore miniature replicas of Liger's shoulder armor. On the outside of his elbows and knees he wore little red joint caps. On his back, right over his shoulder blades was a replica of Liger's booster pack. On his fingers were little golden finger caps, to imitate Liger's claws. On his head was the best and most detailed replica of Liger's head she had ever seen. He even had a tail.

For a moment there was total silence as the two stared at each other. Then Karina screamed.

How the hell did he get in her room?

Who the hell was he?

She whipped the towel that was around her head at him.

He jumped away and did a pretty good impression of Liger's roar.

No, that was being unfairly snide.

His roar could have been from Liger himself for all she knew.

Kari screamed again and slapped the towel around.

"Get away, perv!"

He gave her a backwards glance and jumped out of the window. _He jumped out of the window!_

Karina gasped and ran to the window. A dark form was flying away from the mansion. It was the kid, she knew for sure, though she couldn't know how.

"What's wrong?!" Jerry rammed the door open.

Kari jumped and nearly fell out of the window.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that's screaming like a madman!"

"Sorry. It was... a bug." Jerry would never believe that a kid in a Liger costume had somehow gotten into her room and then jumped out of her window.

Jerry shook his head in exasperation and muttered, "Girls," as he closed the door.

Karina angrily stuck her tongue in the door's direction and got dressed. Then she called Joe.

He picked up. "Karina?"

"Yeah, how'd you ?"

"Caller ID. My mom was going around the house yelling, 'The caller ID's broken; it says "Fareme Mansion"!' "

"Good one. Anyway I called so late because I saw the kid again!"

"Kid? What kid?"

"The one that landed on Liger's nose!"

"Kari, I think the lack of exposure to Zoids has gotten to your head. There _never was _a kid!"

"Joe! Yes there was! The little perv was in my room!"

"What do you mean, perv?"

She explained the whole incident: the kid there when she came out of the bathroom, him roaring and then jumping out of the window.

"You've gone crazy alright. Don't worry, your punishment is almost over. The end is, what, next Tuesday, right?"

"Actually, this Friday. Jerry's letting me go early since summer vacation's starting."

"See? Just hold on for a few more days. Your craziness will be over soon."

"Joe!"

"Sorry, gotta go; time for bed. I'll see you Friday-"

"At Liger's end of the warehouse," Kari interrupted.

"'Kay. See you then."

She turned off the wireless phone. Friday. That wasn't _too_ far from today, was it?

She couldn't be more wrong.

"_I thought you had shut down the Zoid for good! Why is he once again being piloted?!"_

"_I'm sorry, milord. I thought that if I got rid of the man that was fixing him-"_

"_You _thought._ You didn't _know._ Now _they're_ free gallivanting around! Zero is already getting bold! I blame you for this, Tagar."_

_Tagar went to his knees, his fear obvious. "Forgive me, sire. I made a foolish mistake."_

"_Foolish indeed. I will consult with Koing, now that he, too, has reawakened."_

"_So some good has come from my foolishness?"_

"_Don't kid yourself, Tagar. I'd rather clean this mess than have the _Arakin _awake again."_

"_Forgive me," Tagar repeated._

"_Away with you."_

_He got up and hurried out of the door. Another figure entered._

"_Koing, a pleasant surprise to see you again. And I thought your kind would never be seen again."_

_A deep, intimidating voice rumbled from the form, "I will take that as genuine gladness, Samalon." _

_The man flinched. _This _was why he wanted the damned creatures to stay asleep._

"_Of course! But I really would like to know: the Synkal legend, will it come true?"_

"_That we will kill the evil and become the predominate specie?"_

_Samalon wriggled in his chair. "Yes... that one."_

_Koing laughed. "The former is absolutely false. The latter... perhaps."_

_Samalon wriggled a bit more._

"_But we're looking for a key, the Aoids' Key. You find it for us and you'll be glad you did."_

Friday (Finally!), 3:45, Zoid Warehouse

Karina felt like dancing. It was Friday! She wanted to skip. She wanted to sing. She wanted to spin around until she passed out. But instead she ran to the warehouse as if her feet were on fire.

She thundered to the warehouse, slammed down the side door and ran into Albert.

"_Meya newod_! Calm down!" he cried. His soft, lilting Synkal accent seemed out of place with his tough, mechanic's look.

"Albert!" Kari gave him a hug. "I've missed you!"

He smiled and his warm brown eyes met her wild green ones. "Me too, little Kari." He smiled again and then said, "Your friends are waiting by Liger."

Karina blinked. "Friends?"

He shrugged. "Yes, two of them."

She nodded and ran to Liger. _Two_ friends? Who could Joe of invited?

She got to her Zoid. There was Joe, chattering to his friend.

His hair was a dirty blonde and he had a slight build. He wore a jacket two sizes too big and an over washed pair of jeans.

Joe was saying excitedly, "_Think_ about it, Ty! The newest member of Team Silversky: the one and only Karina Fareme and her Zoid, the legendary Liger Zero!"

His friend, Ty, was shaking his head. "That's a great idea and all, but what'll Lloyd say? I mean, after he got his ass kicked by her?"

"Don't worry about Lloyd," Joe assured him. "Chase'll agree with us and persuade Lloyd."

Ty was still unsure. "I don't think we should put their friendship to the test like that. I mean, they're _buds_, Joe. Like us."

"This is _Karina Fareme _we're talking about!"

They finally noticed that Karina was watching them.

"Oh hi Kari. We've been waiting for you. This is Ty. He's a close friend," Joe said quickly.

"Don't worry, I heard your plans already."

Joe frowned. "Oh yeah_, those_. It's just... me and Ty want you to be part of our team, but... you know, you kicked our co-leader's butt."

"Well _that _can pose a problem."

"Any ideas?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The best I can think of is you persuading Lloyd flat out instead of going through his friend."

Joe and Ty looked at each other uneasily.

"If we _have_ to."


	7. The Beginning of Bad

A/n: Hi! How's everyone doing? Sorry it took so long to update. I had a HUGE writer's block; so big that I'd stare at the blank page for hours and no idea would come to mind. cries Then school started. I just started ninth grade, so everyone thinks its fun to torture the freshmen. To make things worse there are 2000 students in only 4 grades. In other words, the school is GIGANTIC! I got lost about 5 times and went to the wrong period twice in a week! I was pummeled by homework all week, so all I've been doing is school and homework. Then Friday came (finally)., and I was able to type up the chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. At all. Not even a teeny bit. I do own the Aoids, though.

Chapter Six: _"Well, well... I take that you're Zero. I thought I'd only see you in books."_

_I've seen her, finally. I begin to remember. I try to speak, but... my voice is locked within my throat._

_Why? How much time has passed?_

"_NO WAY!!!"_

Lloyd's angry voice rang through the Zoid Café.

"B-but Lloyd, think about it. Team Silversky, newest registered team. Hasn't that been your dream?"

"Yes. But not her!"

"Why not?"

All eyes turned to Lloyd's newest girlfriend.

She was lean and somewhat muscular. Her skin was a tanned brown and her hair was a dark brown. So dark, some considered it black. It was long and pin straight, flowing right below her shoulder blades. The ends were tipped a crayon red. On her head sat a black cap put on backwards. She wore a tank top that read "Punk," on the front in red, blue, and black letters, and a pair of loose jeans. On her hands and arms were black and white fishnet arm warmers. A charm of a miniature set of panpipes hung on a black cord from her neck. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and silver hoop earring hung from her ears.

Lloyd blinked. "What?"

She snuggled up with him and said innocently, "I said, 'Why not?' I mean, it's not like she beat you in a Zoid battle, right?"

Lloyd bit his lip. Oh _man_ was he cornered! He sighed. "Of course not. I guess she can join."

"Yes!" Joe and Ty high-fived.

Lloyd's girlfriend smiled and then asked, "Can _I _join?"

"_What?!_ I mean, why? Do you have a Zoid?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. A Storm Sworder, so that you know."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Are you sure, Alexis?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Yes I'm sure! I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell Chase we've got two new teammates."

"Kari! Kari! Gun Tiger to the left!" Joe's annoying voice buzzed in the speakers of Kari's headset.

She took a lung to the left, but met empty air. Something rammed her on the right. The Gun Tiger.

"_No, no, no!_ I meant _my _left!"

"_Damn _it, Joe! Why don't you get your own Zoid and_ really_ do the piloting?!"

Chase's calm, commanding voice filled the cockpit. "C'mon guys. If we can't handle this, we'll never get to the tournaments."

Karina looked up. He and his Raynos were twisting in the stormy sky, dog fighting with a Pteras.

The red Gun Tiger made another lunge, its fangs bared. It could only attack that way: Kari had already destroyed its guns.

Liger dodged and gave it a slash with its own claws.

The Zoid crumbled to the floor and didn't get up. Success!

Kari looked back up into the sky. Alexis's Storm Sworder's wing blade slashed the poor Pteras out of the sky.

Kari turned to help Alec and his Leo Blaze with a Command Wolf he had been forced to face. The poor red Zoid was being pummeled by the menacing wolf-type Zoid.

Kari distracted the Zoid's pilot as Alec made the finishing blow. The Command Wolf's knees buckled and it sank to the floor.

The horn sounded, marking the end of the battle.

"_I want the owner of the Zoid dead."_

"_Yes master."_

"_But this time, Tagar: take the Zoid with you."_

"_Yes master." He went for the door._

"_And don't forget, Zero _will_ try to stop you."_

"_Yes."_

Karina sipped her cappuccino. Joe was rattling on about how good they were during the battle and how they could get into the tournament.

Chase laughed, a twinge of bitterness in it. "Only because we're a registered team now doesn't mean we're good enough for the tournaments."

Kari's eyes strayed to a corner of the café. A hooded figure sipped a steaming cup of what was probably coffee. Something white poked out of the hood.

Joe elbowed her to get her attention. "Remember, Kari?"

"Remember what?"

Joe sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. You can go back to lala land."

Kari gave him a kick in the foot.

"Ow!"

The café door opened. A man in his late twenties entered. His hair was light brown and he wore a black leather jacket. Heavily tinted sunglasses covered his eyes.

Outside it began to rain.

The hooded figure was now standing, watching the man.

Karina and the man locked gazes.

Suddenly he pulled out a gun and pressed the clod metal against her forehead.

"Kari!" Ty cried.

The man looked up to the boys. "You move and I shoot," he warned them and everyone else in the café. Alexis was nowhere to be seen.

Kari stood still, sweat dripping down her forehead.

The man got close to her face. "Where's your Zoid?" he hissed.

Alexis was behind the man, one arm warmer in her hand, ready to be wrapped around his neck to choke him. The hooded figure was also sneaking up on him.

Everything was frozen for a moment. Then Alexis went for the man's neck and the figure his gun.

He gave a choked cry and hit Karina, rendering her unconscious as the arm warmer cut his flow of air. He tried to shoot, but the figure swooped and took the gun.

The hood came off. It was the Zoid kid. He picked up Kari and ran through the door.

The man shook off Alexis and followed after them.

The Zoid kid turned to the man.

He smiled, whisking out another gun. "Well well... I take it that you're Zero. I thought I'd only see you in books."

Zero growled.

Warm rainwater dripped down the Aoid's metal face. He set Karina down.

Tagar aimed the gun at Zero.

Zero raised his fingers/claws in a battle stance. The shield generators on each side of his face were in the outward position. They glowed gold as they powered up. He lunged at Tagar, glowing claws aimed.

Tagar let loose a shot. It went right through Zero's chest.

Zero stumbled and fell, the glowing from the shields and claws gone. Vivid red blood dripped over the black bodysuit. He hissed and growled.

"What's wrong?" Tagar taunted. "Speech decoder off? Of course; one of my ancestors was the one who turned it off. It's pretty hard to understand when you're talking in a series of growls and roars." He approached the Aoid, gun aimed at his already bleeding chest.

Zero staggered up.

Another shot.

This time it glanced off the metal Zoid head.

Zero attacked, claws glowing gold. Golden beams of light cut at Tagar. He cried out and fell back.

But he was relatively unscathed. The shiny leather on his jacket was torn, but that was all.

Blood continued to stream down Zero's bodysuit.

Tagar smiled. "An Aoid may not be able to be killed by a bullet, but it can still die of blood loss."

Zero panted, his breath hard and uneven.

A shot rang out. Tagar let out a yell, grabbing his arm. He examined his bloodied hand. Zero's tail whisked about. "So you'll finally fight gun-to-gun, eh, Zero?"

The Aoid growled and picked up Karina. With a blast of thrust from his booster pack, he jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and disappeared.

Tagar laughed softly. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. He shook his head and made his escape.


End file.
